DEVIL IN A BLUE DRESS
by MightyMiaBoo
Summary: What would've happened if Elliot had seen Olivia in the sexy "hooker outfit" she wore to conduct surveillance in "Strain" (7x05)? Naturally, in my version of events, lots of smutty goodness ensues. E/O all the way; post-Elliot-Kathy split. Rated very M. *Please READ & REVIEW ... reviews inspire and motivate me!*
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** DEVIL IN A BLUE DRESS

**Title Note:** The title of this piece was inspired by the title of a book and movie of the same name. However, my story (plot, characters, etc.) is completely unrelated to either the book or movie; I just liked the title.

**Principal Characters:** Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson

**Intro:** I've previously written fanfic for _CSI: Miami_ and _Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman_, but this is my first _Law & Order: SVU _fic. This story is based on the _L&O: SVU_ episode "Strain" (7x05), in which Olivia posed as a hooker during a surveillance operation. Elliot did not appear in that episode, but I've always wondered what his reaction might have been if he'd seen Olivia in the sexy blue dress she wore as her disguise. This story is how I would've liked things to unfold between El and Liv.

**Author's Note:** By this point in the series, Elliot had already split from Kathy, and in my fanfic universe, they never got back together. This story will probably be about 3-4 chapters long.

**Rating/Warning:** This fic is rated hard M, as it contains explicit adult language and sexual situations. _**If you are under-age in your country of residence or you don't like smut, please stop reading here**_.

**Disclaimer:** _I do __not__ own the characters from "Law & Order: SVU" or any plot/dialogue from episodic scripts that I've incorporated into my story. The rights to those characters, the scripts and to the show belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This story was written purely for entertainment purposes & writing practice, and not for any profit._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The Manhattan SVU team trudged back into the 1-6 bullpen, having successfully concluded their surveillance operation and busted Henry Finello, the perp who'd been robbing and assaulting patrons of Euphoria, a popular gay nightclub. The group presented a motley crew of sorts, since they were all sporting pretty atypical garb. In order to blend into a neighborhood rife with prostitution and all other manner of vice, they'd all had to dress the part: Fin was clad in the stereotypical leather "pimp suit," the Captain looked like an average John, and Olivia was disguised as a proverbial "working girl," complete with knee-high patent leather boots and a skin-tight blue dress.

Elliot wasn't part of the investigative team on the Robin Weller murder case, since he was on loan to Brooklyn SVU for a special assignment. However, shortly before his colleagues returned to the precinct, he'd dropped by to pick up his mail and check on some pending cases.

Olivia hung back in the holding area for a minute to give instructions to the Uni who'd brought the perp in, so Fin went ahead. Elliot had just grabbed something from his locker and turned to go back to his desk when Fin walked into the squadroom.

"Hey, Stabler, what's happening, man?" Fin greeted warmly. "Didn't expect to see you around here today."

"What's up, Fin?" Elliot replied. "Just swinging by to get my mail and do some case maintenance work. I heard you guys just collared some gay-bashing punk."

"Good news travels fast! We just brought him in a minute ago. Me and Liv are about to go question him now. But first, I gotta change outta this get-up … this suit is hot as hell."

"Yeah, I was just about to say that this" - Elliot gestured at Fin's attire - "is definitely not the kind of outfit you usually wear to work," Elliot laughed.

Fin was in the process of uttering some witty retort when he realized that Elliot was no longer listening to him. Olivia had just walked into the room, still dressed in her surveillance outfit.

"Sweet mother of God," Elliot mumbled under his breath, raking his eyes over his partner. She was wearing this blue dress, or rather, band of stretchy material that clung to her like a second skin, highlighting her mouth-watering curves and exposing her mile-long legs. Capping off the outfit was a pair of knee-high "fuck-me" boots that just screamed "sex." All the air seemed to have suddenly left the room, as his breathing became labored.

"Hey, El, how's it going?" Olivia asked as she made her way to her locker to grab her regular clothes. "I thought your stint at Brooklyn SVU was supposed to go til next Friday; did you guys close the case early?"

She was initially oblivious to the state she'd put her partner in. But when she received no reply to her question, she looked over at him and noticed his flushed skin and eyes as wide as saucers.

"You OK, El?" she queried with a smirk. She figured that the trance he was in might have had just a little something to do with her revealing outfit.

Realizing that he'd been caught gawking like a pubescent boy with his first Playboy, Elliot shook himself out of his lust-induced stupor and tried to come up with a coherent response.

"Uh, yes … I mean, no," he fumbled, prompting a chuckle from Fin, who'd been standing by observing and enjoying this little interlude tremendously. "I'm still at Brooklyn SVU for another week." Elliot's pants were getting uncomfortably tight, so he subtly moved behind his desk and sat down before anyone else noticed the tent he was pitching.

"Well, okay then. We still on for pizza, beer and bad movies next week?" Unless one of them had a date (which hadn't happened in a while), the twosome had a tradition of hanging out together on their mutual nights off.

"Uhm, yeah … of course," Elliot forced out over his suddenly leaden tongue. "How about next Wednesday?" He wondered how he'd ever be able to face her again without remembering her in that heart-stopping blue dress, and embarrassing himself again.

"Sounds good," she agreed. "Well, I'm gonna go change out of this and into something more comfortable. See you soon, El." With that, she turned on her 6-inch boot heels and left the room.

Elliot's eyes were glued to her pert ass until she stepped out of view. Perhaps it was wishful thinking on his part, but he could've sworn that Olivia had an extra little sway in her step, hopefully for his benefit.

Fin let out a low whistle at her retreating form.

"Fin, if you know what's good for you, right now you're gonna tell me that I did _not_ just hear what I thought I heard," Elliot warned.

"Hey man, I'm crazy about my girlfriend, but I ain't blind," quipped the ponytailed detective. "Liv is wearing the hell outta that dress." It was just too much fun to needle Elliot's notorious jealous streak where is partner was concerned.

Seeing the storm clouds brewing in his colleague's blue eyes, Fin backtracked. "Alright, alright," he conceded, throwing his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Forget I said anything."

"Damn straight," Elliot snapped.

Fin couldn't resist a final parting parting shot. "Someone might need to call a cleaning crew to wipe up the drool you left on the floor when your tongue was hanging out of your mouth." He laughed at his own joke as he turned and headed to the locker room.

* * *

*** Please REVIEW! I love reviews - even critical ones - as long as they're kind. ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, folks! They make my heart sing! :-)**

**RATING/WARNING: This chapter is rated HARD "M" for explicit sexual/adult content and language. Not work-safe. Consider yourself warned! ;-)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Elliot walked into his minimalist one-bedroom apartment, still trying to shake the image of Olivia in that lust-inducing blue dress. His dick twitched happily at the memory of the thin lycra hanging onto her succulent curves for dear life. With an irritated huff at himself, he chalked it up to having gone too long without getting any. He and Kathy had stopped having sex long before their separation, and since then, he'd gone on a few casual dates, but none of them had gone past an initial meeting. Elliot wasn't a one-night-stand kind of guy, so picking up some random woman in a bar was out. To be frank, none of the ladies he'd encountered had tickled his fancy enough for him to pursue a physical relationship with any of them. He'd found himself comparing them all to his ideal woman - a tall, leggy brunette with expressive brown eyes and olive-toned skin - in other words, his partner.

"Geez, you really gotta get laid, man," he groused to himself.

Since that wasn't in the cards this evening, Elliot decided to channel some of his sexual frustration into a good workout. He quickly changed into a well-worn T-shirt and sweatpants, and stood in front of the punching bag in the corner of his living room, determined to beat-down whatever was nagging at him.

An hour and several hundred punches, sit-ups, push-ups and pull-ups later, he was physically spent and sweating buckets, but, unfortunately, no less horny than before. He headed to the shower, stripping off his soaked clothes on the way. After washing off the the grime, he planned to re-warm the Chinese take-out he'd picked up for dinner on the way home, and try to distract himself with the tail-end of whatever game was on ESPN. Given his current state, he probably should've opted for a cold shower, but his apartment was too chilly for that idea to hold any appeal. And besides, few things felt better than a nice, hot shower to soothe his sore muscles after a tough bout of exercise.

He hopped into the shower, turning the water up as hot as he could tolerate it, groaning with relief as the pelting spray massaged his weary body. Maybe it was the dreamlike clouds of steam swirling around him, but he found himself slipping back into his less-than-innocent thoughts about Olivia.

_She's your __**partner**_, he silently reminded himself. Though she didn't know it yet, he loved and admired her ... for her mind, strength, sharp wit, and caring spirit; and yes, he could even appreciate the beautiful view of her sporting her (his) favorite pair of tight jeans as she collared a perp, or in one of the "power suits" she wore when she had to testify in court. But he had no right fantasizing about her dressed as a common hooker. He respected her too much to let his base instincts get the better of him.

"Oh yeah? Try telling that to my dick," he uttered between clenched teeth, trying to tamp down his lust. At this point, the appendage in question was standing at full mast, bobbing excitedly and begging for attention.

"Fuck it," he spat, losing the war with his conscience. He grabbed some shaving cream from the side of the tub by way of lubrication, and then took himself in hand. He was already as hard as rebar. He rested his head on the forearm supporting him against the cool tile wall, while the other slowly fisted his dick, and let himself get caught up in the wet-dream that was Olivia in that amazing blue dress ...

_Elliot swept his hand over Olivia's desk, sending files, papers and pens flying in every direction. But they were so focused on screwing each other's brains out that neither of them gave a damn right about now. Besides, in his fantasy, the bullpen was deserted, so there was no one around to witness their X-rated encounter. As Olivia leaned over her desk, the 4 inches of spandex that dared to call itself a skirt stretched over her incredible ass, highlighting the curves that had haunted his dreams since the day he'd first laid eyes on her. The dangerously low-cut top of her dress finally lost its battle to contain her perky tits and they popped free, barely encased in her lacy demi bra. Elliot couldn't be sure in his hazy fantasy-world, but his mouth might have watered right then._

"Fuck, Liv, " he rasped, his voice echoing in the confines of the shower. Had hadn't even been at this for a full two minutes yet, but already the plum-colored head of his cock was leaking a steady stream of precum and twitching animatedly in his palm. This wasn't going to last long.

_Starting where her knee-high boots ended, Elliot stroked his hands up the sides of her smooth, firm thighs, taking her miniskirt with them. His already shallow breathing sped up as the miniscule scrap of black silk that was her thong was exposed, along with what had to be the plumpest, sexiest ass known to womankind._

"_Jesus Christ," he ground out just before leaning in and kissing one of the inviting globes, prompting an appreciative hiss from Olivia. Elliot's left hand snaked under her dress and along her taut stomach until he reached her bra. Making quick work of its front clasp, he anxiously shoved aside the material in his quest to reach the supple skin of her breast. He sought out her already turgid nipple, pinching and caressing the excited nub. _

_By now, the silence in the squadroom was punctuated by Olivia's pleasured moans and whimpers. Elliot slipped the fingers of his right hand under the string of her thong and along her swollen folds, finding her sopping wet. _

"_Shit ... Elliot, don't make me wait!" she wailed against the dark wood of her desktop. "I need you now."_

_Never one to deny her anything, even in his daydream, he pulled aside her panties and shoved himself into her. Olivia was so turned on that he slid inside easily, and they both groaned at the feel of her warm wetness surrounding him. _

_He glided in and out of her, incredibly turned on by the image of his dick entering and withdrawing from her tight slit. Urged on by her breathy moans and panting words of encouragement, he sped up his movements, his balls tingling as they slapped against her clit with every thrust._

"_Fuck, El, I'm so close," Olivia gasped. As she uttered the words that were music to his ears, she turned her head and looked at him with those gorgeous brown, bedroom eyes, now hazy with passion and a hint of sass that was uniquely "Liv." _

That sultry glance sent Elliot hurtling over the edge. He bit out a fierce, "Fuck," between clenched teeth as his cum spattered mightily against the wall of the shower. His body heaved and bucked, overtaken by a mind-numbingly powerful orgasm that literally left him weak in the knees.

The starbursts behind his eyes finally subsided, drawing him out of his fantasy and back to the present. He quickly rinsed the cocktail of shaving cream and cum from his fingers and washed off the shower wall, feeling a twinge of guilt in the process. He'd just jerked off to a fantasy of his partner, Olivia Benson. Sure, over the years, she'd had a starring role in her fair share of his nighttime dreams as well as numerous risqué daydreams. Hell, if he were being totally honest with himself, maybe her face had spontaneously popped into his mind more than a few times while he'd been having sex with his ex-wife, especially in the final years of their crumbling marriage. But that was as far as it had ever gone. This was the first time he'd ever affirmatively used Olivia as fodder for pleasuring himself. He'd purposely pictured them fucking each other senseless on her desk in order to get himself off, for chrissakes!

Elliot blushed hotly when that thought crossed his mind. As he exited the shower on still-wobbly legs and grabbed a towel, he wondered how he'd ever be able to face Olivia - or her desk - again without remembering what he'd done. It would be a miracle if he'd be able to form a coherent thought, much less a sentence, in her presence, given the current state he was in.

He briefly considered calling her to beg off their upcoming DVD-and-junk-food date, but he just as quickly nixed the idea. In all honesty, he'd missed Liv during his time over at Brooklyn SVU, and he was looking forward to spending time with her. Besides, that would just be postponing the inevitable, since he'd be back at the 1-6 full-time in a week. So basically, he had a few days to get his mind out of the gutter and his head back in the game where Olivia was concerned, before he made a total ass of himself and jeopardized their partnership, not to mention their friendship.

"Get it together, Stabler," he muttered angrily to himself. "She's your _partner_, nothing more." But the words sounded hollow even as they left his mouth. He tried in vain to brush off the significance of what that might mean.

* * *

**Smutty enough for you (LOL)? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for the encouraging reviews! :-) Here's the next installment. There will be 1 more chapter after this one.**

**Rating:** This chapter is rated M for sexual/adult content and language.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

On Wednesday evening, Elliot pulled up in front of Olivia's apartment building with a piping-hot pizza and a six-pack of beer in tow. They usually alternated between each other's homes, so they were meeting at Liv's place this go-round since they'd been at his last time.

He killed the engine and got out of the car, taking a deep, fortifying breath. He silently cursed the fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach, staunchly refusing to believe that nervous butterflies were the cause.

"What's with you, Stabler?," he wondered aloud. "It's not like this is a real date or anything."

_Maybe you want it to be_, his pesky subconscious prodded.

He quickly nipped that dangerous train of thought in the bud as he pressed the buzzer.

* * *

"Hey, El," Olivia greeted with a bright smile as she stepped aside to let him through her front door. "You know the drill. Take a load off in the living room while I grab some plates and napkins from the kitchen."

The first thing Elliot noticed after the warmth in her beautiful brown eyes, was her seductive outfit. Admittedly, there was nothing overtly sexual about what she was wearing - a camisole and lounge pants - but that didn't stop his libido from rejoicing. Her top was just thin and stretchy enough that he swore he could see the outline of her dusky nipples if he just looked closely -

He blinked, trying to tear his eyes away from Olivia's chest before she noticed and called him on his bullshit. Of course, she didn't help matters any when she turned to walk towards the kitchen, causing the flowy material of her yoga pants to stretch across her ass.

_Downward dog indeed_, his inner-Neanderthal grunted approvingly.

With considerable effort, Elliot shifted his gaze away from her lithe body and headed to the living room before he left a pool of drool on the floor of her foyer.

As Olivia returned to the living room, she noticed that his eyes were darting around skittishly, landing on everything but her. To be honest, she thought his jitteriness was quite adorable, not to mention sexy. But then again, she found pretty much everything about him sexy. Yep, Elliot Stabler was nothing short of a walking orgasm.

_That "walking orgasm" also happens to be your partner and best friend, and you don't want to screw that up by jumping him like some desperate nympho, _her voice-of-reason reminded her._ So what if your lady-parts are doing backflips at the sight of his impossibly-tight ass in those jeans? _

Pointedly squelching the urges of said lady-parts, she went for a breezy, friendly tone. "The last time we did movie-night, your kids were over at your place, so we had to stick to strictly family-friendly fare." She smiled at the fond memory. "So I thought this time, we could go with something a little more R-rated," she opined, dropping a couple of rented DVDs on her coffee table. "But in-keeping with tradition, they're both still awesomely bad, just … edgier."

He glanced at the title of the first movie. "No kidding," Elliot replied. "Really, Liv? Attack of the Campus Zombies?"

"What can I say? We face some pretty horrific stuff at work, but I'm still a big chicken when it comes to horror movies. I can only stomach them if they make me laugh, and I heard these two are so awful that they're actually funny as hell."

"Well, okay then, here goes nothing," he said doubtfully, popping the movie into her DVD player.

* * *

An hour into the first movie, Olivia's coffee table was littered with crumpled napkins and plates of half-eaten pizza. The hostess was curled into Elliot's broad chest, one hand gripping his tee-shirt and the other fisting her second can of beer, as she tentatively opened one eye to witness the zombies wreaking gory havoc on the TV screen. Granted, the movie was amusingly devoid of a plot, but it still somehow managed to be fairly scary, driving Liv to seek the safety of her partner's brawny body. The head below his belt also hoped that she was really there simply because she enjoyed being pressed against him.

Aside from an abundance of blood and guts, the movie also had its fair share of sex. A lot of it, actually. Working at SVU, both detectives had encountered plenty of bad porn, so much so that they were largely immune to gratuitous T&A. Besides, Elliot - ever the good Catholic - tried to steer clear of the XXX stuff. And he distinctly remembered Liv saying at one of the team's many after-work happy-hour debates, that she thought most porn exploited women.

But that was work. This was the two of them lounging on Liv's couch with her in that tantalizingly-thin camisole, so close that he could feel the warmth radiating off her tan skin. And to boot, they were watching a bunch of attractive twenty-somethings getting-it-on in every position imaginable, in a film that kept just enough covered to avoid an NC-17 rating.

The movie switched to a scene featuring sorority girls and frat guys attending a "Pimps & Ho's Ball," a veritable rite of passage for college coeds. If Elliot's logical mind had been fully functioning, he would've rolled his eyes and made some snarky comment about the concept being patently offensive. But then the camera panned to a shot of a hooker-costumed female partier bent over the dining table, being pummeled from behind by her excited date, her face contorted in ecstasy. The steamy scene caused Elliot to flash right back to the last time he'd vigorously whacked-off in the shower, fantasizing about taking Olivia from behind in similar fashion, while she was wearing that jaw-dropping dress and boots.

Maybe it was the fact that his motor was already running thanks to his close proximity to Liv, but - to his embarrassment - he felt his body start to respond to the erotic memory coupled with the graphic action on screen. A few inches to the right and she would've been sitting in his lap, directly on top of the incriminating evidence of his lust.

He could've sworn he heard Olivia's breath catch when the actress on-screen screamed out her orgasm. He looked down at his partner and realized that he was far-from-alone in his sexual frustration: Her nipples were standing at full attention, pressing insistently against the filmy material of her top. Elliot had to bite his lip to stifle a groan at the image. They were entering treacherous waters here.

Hearing his strangled whimper, she followed the direction of his gaze and saw what it was fixed on.

_Well, shit_. _Cat's out of the bag now, isn't it?_ There was no plausible way to explain-away her eager "girls." Her apartment had central heat and was pretty toasty, so there was no chance he'd chalk it up to her being cold. She'd gritted her teeth and tried her hardest to focus on the movie, and not on the hard planes of her partner's muscular chest or his earthy, male scent. But she'd been fighting a losing battle against her traitorous body and a desire too long denied.

A blood-curdling scream from the TV broke the loaded silence, drawing their attention back to the amorous college couple on screen, now being bludgeoned by zombies. With a shocked yelp, Olivia buried her face in Elliot's shoulder.

"Scaredy-cat," he chuckled, crossing his arm over her body in a protective gesture. Obviously, it wasn't like she really needed protection from anything in the movie, since it was all fake. He just liked how she felt - all soft and warm and feminine - cuddled up against him.

He breathed her in, trying to keep his head from spinning at her scent: Lavender and vanilla with a hint of something unique to her.

"Your hair smells amazing," he blurted out before he could hold his wayward tongue. _Real smooth, Stabler. Way to sound like a hormonal teenage boy._

"Um, gee, thanks," came her wry reply, as her lips tilted up in an easy smile. "I'm trying out a new shampoo," she continued, even though she knew that wasn't what he'd meant.

Elliot allowed the arm that had been "shielding" her to drop from her waist to the sliver of bare skin between her camisole and pants. After a quick look at her face confirmed no protest on her part, he began to draw leisurely circles on the unbelievably-smooth flesh of her hip. He was sure that any second, she would stop him dead in his tracks with some cutting remark, or go sprinting for her gun to shoot some sense into him.

But still, no reaction, save for a sigh of pleasure. Afraid to pinch himself lest this was another fantasy starring his partner, he persisted, caressing her lower belly, then slowly sliding his hand higher, and even higher still, until he was doodling lazy designs on her ribcage, dangerously close to the twin objects of his desire.

It was all Olivia could do not to squirm under Elliot's exquisite touch. But she had no such control over her voice, allowing a moan to escape her lips when he brushed the underside of her breast.

Encouraged by the sensual sounds she was making, he cupped her breast in his hand, testing its weight. It was plump, perky perfection; a hundred times better than he'd imagined. He continued his exploration, ghosting his hand over her pouty nipple, feeling it bead against his palm.

The ambient noise from the movie seemed to fade into the background, drowned-out by the sensual soundtrack coming from its erstwhile audience. Elliot took his time coasting his hand back and forth between Olivia's breasts, stroking her nipples and lightly pinching them with each pass.

This was too good to be true. Any minute now, his eyes would pop open and he'd realize that he'd fallen asleep in front of the TV. He spoke, trying to jolt himself awake before he got sucked too deep into what had to be a dream.

"Liv, what am I doing, and why aren't you stopping me?" he asked in a voice so thick with desire that it almost didn't sound like his own.

Olivia knew what he was doing - giving her an easy excuse to turn tail and run, the way she always did when her romantic relationships got too serious. At this point, though, she didn't have the resolve or the inclination to take the cop-out that Elliot was offering. To be perfectly frank, she was _tired_: Tired of dancing around the obvious attraction between them; tired of acting like he didn't know her better than anyone else; tired of pretending that her heart didn't flutter just a little whenever he fixed her with his intense cerulean stare; tired of fighting herself. When he and Kathy had still been married, that had served as a convenient justification for Olivia to keep things strictly professional with him, even though it had slowly killed her inside. But that pretext had evaporated right along with his marriage when Kathy had moved out and filed for legal separation. Now, there was nothing to stop the partners from becoming so much more, except for themselves. Just this once, Olivia wanted to give into her feelings; to reach out and grab what she wanted - or rather, needed - so much that she ached. So, instead of throwing up her usual emotional walls, she gave him an honest answer.

"El, what you're doing is making me feel amazing, and maybe I'm not stopping you because I don't want you to stop." If she had her way, his hands would keep working their magic on her forever. "God, El, that feels so good," she whimpered, as he gently rolled her nipple between his fingers.

She licked her suddenly-dry lips, drawing his attention to her mouth. The craving to kiss her was so strong he felt like he truly might die if it wasn't satisfied. He leaned down and claimed her lips, softly at first, testing the waters and giving her a chance to withdraw. But she poured herself into the kiss without hesitation, feasting on his lips and meeting his tongue with hers. She tasted like pizza, beer and Olivia, and Elliot was instantly hooked.

For the next few minutes, the couple made out like two teenagers still stuck at "First Base," devouring each other's mouths and enthusiastically exploring every inch of skin they could reach without removing any clothes. But soon, they both wanted - needed - something more. Olivia was sure she'd explode from the mounting pressure between her legs, and one glance at Elliot's groin confirmed that the feeling was mutual. His erection was pressing so hard against the zipper of his jeans that it would probably leave teeth marks on his cock.

She glided her hand down his torso and stomach and placed it in his lap. She gave him a gentle squeeze through his jeans, communicating her intentions and provoking an answering throb from his receptive dick. Her bold move ratcheted things up tenfold, bringing them _thisclose_ to "Second Base."

"Liv, if you have any doubts about taking this to the next level, now would be the time to put the brakes on," he hoarsely cautioned.

"Screw the brakes. Take me to bed, El."

* * *

**Review? :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, folks, here it is, the fourth and final chapter; by far the longest of the bunch. My apologies if it's a tad too lengthy, but, as you'll see when you read it, there didn't seem to be any appropriate place to split it in two! ;-)  
**

**To all of my wonderful reviewers, followers and "favoriters," thanks a million for sticking with me through my first attempt at writing SVU fan fiction.**

**RATING/WARNING: This chapter is rated hard M for explicit sexual/adult content and language. Not work-safe, and definitely not for under-age** **readers!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Elliot and Olivia showcased their acrobatic skills by managing to reach her bedroom injury-free while remaining fused at the lips _and_ stripping each others' clothes off. When she felt the footboard of her bed against the back of her legs, she let herself fall freely onto the mattress, wearing nothing but a pair of white, cotton bikini panties and a sexy smile.

When he finally finished kicking off his jeans, he crawled over her with a predatory gleam in his blue eyes, sending shivers of anticipation skittering through her body. His gaze roamed appreciatively over her lithe curves, taking a long pause at the puckered tips of her full breasts, before landing on her skivvies.

"I'm _really_ loving the undies, Liv," he quipped before nipping at the sensitive skin of her neck. He'd never thought of white, cotton panties as particularly erotic on a woman, but on Olivia, they made his mouth water. Not that that was the least bit surprising - the woman could wear a potato sack and still make his dick swell.

"Wasn't planning … on … ending up … in bed," she gasped in reply. His lips had moved to that bone-melting spot behind her ear, making it exceedingly difficult for her to form complete sentences. He lifted his head from her neck to respond, leaving her feeling oddly bereft.

"I really mean it, Liv," he answered, running his finger along the elastic at her hip. "These are really sexy on you … they do amazing things to your already incredible ass."

"Who knew?" she smirked. "So, are you going to spend the whole night complimenting my choice of lingerie, or -"

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"I just don't believe in wasting time when I see what I want right in front of me."

_Gotta love a take-charge woman_, Elliot thought. He'd always imagined that Olivia might have an assertive streak in bed, and damn if it didn't turn him the fuck on.

"Well, I see many things I want right in front of me" - his eyes raked hungrily over her body - "starting with these," he said just before he homed in on her breasts. He drew slow circles around one of the smooth, plump mounds with his tongue, gradually closing in on its stiff peak, while using his fingertips to stimulate its counterpart.

"God, El," she moaned as fiery bolts of pleasure streaked from her breasts to her needy core. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding him to her, while her other hand stroked up and down the rippling muscles of his back.

Elliot took his sweet time lavishing attention on Olivia's magnificent tits, switching his hands and mouth between them every-so-often. He'd dreamed of this experience for far too long to rush through it like some over-sexed teenager.

She marveled at the fact that he appeared to be in no hurry to move things along, seemingly content to continue his prolonged playing with her boobs, humming his enjoyment as he went. Not that she had any objection. While her previous lovers had certainly appreciated her breasts, they'd only seen them as an entertaining diversion on the way to the ultimate goal below her belt. And in their anxious quest to get into her panties, they'd totally missed out on the fact that having her breasts kissed and caressed drove Olivia absolutely crazy. No such problems for Elliot, who seemed to know innately where and how to touch her to turn her into a blazing inferno of sexual need.

Still, the sudden orgasm that slammed into Olivia like a runaway train caught her completely off-guard, ripping a scream from her throat.

"Shit, El, I'm … oh fuck!" she yelled, as her climax tore through her in undulating waves of bliss. One hand held his head to her breast in a vice grip, while the fingernails of her other hand scratched along his back. Elliot grunted approvingly, enjoying the bite of pleasurable pain as she marked him.

Once Olivia's shouts had turned into whimpers of contentment, he released her nipple with an audible pop and raised his eyes to hers.

"Wow," Olivia panted, still a bit out-of-breath from her climax.

"Yeah, wow," Elliot repeated. He was totally in awe of the lazy, sated expression gracing her gorgeous face. "Did you just -"

"Yeah -"

"Just from me kissing your -"

"Yep," she affirmed. "They've always been very sensitive."

She couldn't help but giggle at the cocky smile that broke over his face right then.

"Good to know," he replied. She could see the wheels turning in his head as he stored that bit of info in his "How-To-Get-Olivia-Off" memory bank.

"Smug sonofabitch," she laughed, giving him a playful smack on the chest. But she was still so boneless from her orgasm that it was more like a weak tap.

"You know you love it," he quipped, hoping that wasn't the only thing she loved about him.

"Is there any part of _you_ that's especially sensitive, Stabler?" As if she didn't already know. The appendage in question was making its presence felt by throbbing insistently against her thigh.

"As a matter-of-fact, now that you mention it, there is this one body part of mine that could _really _use some TLC right now." Elliot dropped his eyes down to his crotch, confirming the obvious.

"Well, I'd say that warrants a _thorough_ investigation," Olivia teased. He eagerly lifted his ass off the bed to help her get his boxers off, and then she slid down his body, stopping when she came face-to-face with his rampant cock. "Hmm, looks more like _three_ body parts to me." She gently cupped his balls to underscore her point, eliciting a stimulated groan from the willing object of her ministrations.

Encouraged by his reaction, she leaned forward and slowly licked up his length as if he were an ice cream cone on a hot day, and then took him in her warm, wet mouth.

"Sweet Jesus, Liv," Elliot hissed. He silently thanked God that they were lying on the bed, since he was pretty sure his knees would've buckled if he'd been standing.

She licked and sucked his cockhead with gusto before inching him deeper and deeper into her mouth, until he could feel himself brushing her tonsils. The sensation was so unbelievable that it took everything he had in him not to grab her head and ram himself down her throat.

"Oh God, baby, that feels …," he began, choking on the rest of his sentence when she encircled the base of his dick in a firm grip while cradling his sac in the other hand. Between the bobbing of her head and the rubbing of her soft hands, she soon established a rhythm that had him seeing stars.

Elliot couldn't believe what was happening. Had he been capable of controlling his muscles, he would've pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. Olivia Benson, his partner and best friend - not to mention his living, breathing fantasy-girl - was going down on him. Her pillowy lips were wrapped around his cock, and she was working it over like she couldn't get enough of him. _Holy. Shit._ The thought alone made his balls clench and lift, and his thighs began to tremble. He had to grit his teeth so hard to keep from prematurely shooting off down her throat, that he damn near broke a jaw.

He reached down and gently cupped her chin, trying to pull her off him before he embarrassed himself. But Liv was having none of it. On the contrary, she slid her mouth further down onto him, humming with pleasure as she greedily gobbled up his dick. _Holy. Fucking. Shit._ He was about to lose it like some callow youngster getting his first blow-job.

Tightening his grip on her chin, he tried again. "Liv, baby, you're _really _gonna have to stop that," he pleaded. The genuine desperation in his tone caught her attention and she glanced up at him, letting his shaft slip from her mouth in the process. He almost came unglued at the hungry look in her big, brown eyes. _Almost_.

"In case you couldn't tell, I was kind of enjoying myself there," she protested with a playful pout.

_That was the understatement of the year_, thought Olivia. She hadn't just enjoyed giving Elliot head, she'd relished it. She'd never had a problem with going down on a man, and sometimes she'd even found the sense of power she got from having her lover totally at her mercy, to be a bit of a turn-on. But taking Elliot in her mouth had been an experience far beyond her wildest imagination. The way he'd smelled, all earthy and male, the salty taste of his precum, the way his cock had twitched in her mouth, the way the dusky mushroom-head had seemed to beg for her lips and tongue, and the unbelievably sexy sounds he'd made, had driven her out of her mind with lust. Her panties - which had been damp from the moment she'd caught him eyeing her breasts during the movie - were now completely saturated.

"Sorry to be a killjoy," he replied, breaking her out of her brief reverie. "But if you'd kept on doing that for three seconds longer, this experience would've been over a lot sooner than either of us wants. As great as that felt, I've waited too long for this moment to have it end in your mouth. I wanna be deep inside you when I come."

Olivia's pussy gave an enthusiastic throb at Elliot's admission. "Well, if you put it that way, I suppose you do have a point," she conceded with mock reluctance.

"Besides, turnabout is fair play," he said, before making his way down her body, taking several detours on the way to savor her satiny skin. "We never did have dessert, and I'm craving something sweet," he continued with a naughty wink. When he reached his intended destination, he leaned in and pressed his face against her through the soaked cotton of her panties, inhaling deeply and smearing her copious fluids on his nose.

"God, El," she whined. She was too turned on by what he was doing to form any more words.

"As much as I dig them, it's time to lose the skivvies, Liv. They're kind of standing in my way."

She compliantly lifted her hips off the mattress and allowed him to slide her bikini briefs off her long legs. He tossed them indifferently over his shoulder, too focused on what was underneath them to care where they landed. For several loaded seconds, his eyes were greedily glued to her waxed slit before he bent to sample her taste.

Elliot lapped at her pink, creamy folds, groaning as her unique flavor exploded on his tongue, instantly addictive. Soon, his lips joined the party, sucking at her pussy as if it were a ripe fruit. He stuck his tongue into her welcoming heat, trying to draw as much of her musky, honeyed essence into mouth as he could. Honestly, he could drown in her juices and die a happy man.

"Goddamn, Liv, you taste amazing," he ground out between licks and sucks. "I could eat you all night long." His erotic words caused her scorching channel to pulse around his tongue. His granite-hard dick jerked in answer and he ground himself into the mattress, trying to ease the pleasurable ache in his heavy balls.

Olivia uttered a constant stream of whimpers and moans, along with some well-placed curses, as Elliot continued to gorge himself on her weeping core. When he added one, then two, fingers to the mix, she knew she was a goner.

"Christ, El!" she keened as she felt herself hurtling toward a massive explosion. "Don't stop; don't ever stop … I'm so close!" Elliot curled his fingers up against her G-spot and sucked on her swollen clit, sending her flying over the edge.

"Oh fuck!" she yelled, feeling her womb clench in ecstasy. Ripples of fiery pleasure radiated from her core, sending her body into a frenzy. Her clit throbbed incessantly against his wicked, talented tongue as her pussy rhythmically gripped the digits inside, sending a rush of liquid release into his palm.

Elliot kept his mouth against her throughout her intense climax, gradually easing the suction of his lips and slowing the movement of his fingers as her screams quieted. After planting a final kiss on her nether lips, he raised his head and let his eyes roam over her blissfully boneless form sprawled out on the bed. When the blinding, orgasmic flashes behind her eyes finally cleared enough for her to open them, she met his gaze. His face glistened with her slippery fluids, making her clit twinge at the memory of how they'd gotten there.

He slipped his broad shoulders out from under her thighs and crawled back up the mattress until they were face-to-face. "I want you to know how delicious you taste, Liv," he breathed just before latching onto her mouth, sharing the juices on his lips and tongue with her. Olivia moaned into the kiss, enjoying the erotic flavor of Elliot coupled with her own essence.

"Jesus, El," she said, when the power of speech had returned. "That was incredible."

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine," he replied, giving her the cocky grin that never failed to make her weak in the knees. "But who said I was finished?"

With Olivia's shocked - but willing - gasp still ringing in his ears, he coasted down her body and settled himself back between her still-outstretched thighs, determined to make her come again, at least once more. Elliot wasn't one to brag about having the biggest package in the locker room, but he knew what he was working with. Because of his large size, Kathy had always hesitated to take him fully when they'd had sex, and she'd never failed to remind him that he could hurt her if he wasn't absolutely careful. He supposed it hadn't helped that their marriage had never been a passionate one, even at the beginning, much less in its final, tense years. He didn't want to cause Liv the slightest bit of pain, so he needed her completely open, wet, and begging to have him inside her before he allowed himself the privilege of entering her body.

Olivia had never considered herself a multi-orgasmic woman, at least not without some battery-operated assistance. One good orgasm - two, on extremely rare occasions - and she'd be down for the count. But with seemingly little effort and a whole lot of relish, Elliot had her writhing, crying out and coming against his face twice more in a matter of minutes, thanks to his oral expertise. In short, he reduced her to a quivering, horny mass whose sole focus was to make him fill the empty ache between her legs, and she wasn't above begging to get him to do it.

"Please, El, I need you inside me, now," she pleaded. She reached down and ran her fingers through his dark hair before giving it a gentle tug, trying to pull him up beside her.

_Ah, __**now**__ she's ready_, thought Elliot, suppressing a self-satisfied smile. He walked himself up over her body on his hands and knees, giving her a passionate kiss when his lips reached hers. He positioned himself at the entrance to her slit, rubbing the corona against her tender flesh. He was just about to push inside her when he stopped, remembering the matter of birth control.

"I suppose there's no graceful way to have this conversation …," he began.

The sheepish look on his face was so adorable that she couldn't resist planting one on him.

"Don't worry, El, I've been tested … I'm clean … and on the pill," she reassured him in-between pecks. Since her pregnancy scare in college, Olivia had never had unprotected sex. But it seemed like a foregone conclusion that her and Elliot's first time together would be without any barriers. She trusted him that much.

"Me too … about being clean, I mean," he stuttered, too caught up in a fog of lust to be capable of articulate speech.

"I know, El," she smirked. "Now, can we stop talking and get back to where we were? Which, if I recall correctly, was right around here."

No sooner had she uttered those words than she flipped him onto his back, straddling his hips. Before he could process what was happening, she began to sink down onto him, letting out an appreciative moan as she stretched to accommodate his thick length. She was so aroused from his skilled foreplay that he easily slid into her sleek channel.

She felt so incredible that Elliot's eyes nearly crossed. It was a good thing they didn't, though, because the sight of her pussy slowly eating his cock was too good to miss. It was like he was being engulfed by a scorching, moist, velvet cocoon that was tailor-made to fit him.

"Holy fuck, Liv … you feel so tight … so good, baby," he rasped. "Am I hurting you?" he added a few seconds later, concerned when he noticed that she'd stopped moving.

"No, El. I'm just … enjoying how awesome you feel inside me." She felt amazingly full, her partner's cock touching her in hot-spots she'd never even known existed.

She then began a toe-curling pattern of rocking and bouncing on his cock, her snug warmth squeezing and gloving him with every move. Elliot fought the urge to close his eyes against the exquisite pleasure, wanting to watch her as she rode him.

"God, baby, you're so fucking gorgeous," he whispered. She was absolutely stunning in her passion. With her head thrown back, her flushed, tan skin and her unbelievable tits jiggling as she bounced, she was a wet-dream come-to-life. _His_ wet-dream come-to-life.

Craving a taste of her lips, he drew her down to him, grunting approvingly at the feeling of her taut nipples brushing against his chest. He plundered her mouth, his tongue mating furiously with hers until the need for air forced them to pull apart. His hands found their way to her hips, pulling her down against his thrusting pelvis and grinding the tuft of hair at the base of his cock against her inflamed clit. He latched onto one of the supple breasts swaying in his face, suckling like he was starved. His right hand left her hip to tease the stiff nubbin capping her other breast, while his left slipped down to squeeze the firm, plump ass that had tormented him for years.

Olivia's rhythm faltered and her movements became more erratic as the unspeakable pleasure buffeted her from all sides. Seizing the opportunity to let his dominant side flex its muscles a little in the bedroom, Elliot flipped them both over until he was blanketing her body with his. He began to thrust slowly and powerfully into her slick, clutching pussy, withdrawing almost completely before slamming in again, drawing a series of shuddering gasps from his ardent partner.

"More, El … deeper," she panted. Eager to comply with her impassioned demand, he draped both her legs over his shoulders, adjusting the angle of his penetration. He paused for an instant, wary of hurting her. Kathy had never been able to take him in this position, so he wanted to give Olivia time to adjust to his length. However, any worries he had were quickly swept away when she grabbed his ass and pulled him into her.

"Is this what you want, Liv?" he rasped, punctuating his question with a thrust so deep that he brushed the neck of her womb.

"Yeah, just like that. Don't stop," she urged.

Encouraged by her breathy moans and her fingernails digging into his rear-end, Elliot continued to pound into her snug, soaked tunnel. He snaked one of his hands between their sweat-dampened bodies, finding her clit and flicking rapidly over the swollen bud. Olivia gave an intoxicated mewl, jerking her pelvis against his and driving his cock even deeper into her. He blindly searched for her mouth, needing to kiss her more than he needed his next breath, and she responded in kind, eating at his lips in-between moans of his name.

Soon, he began to feel the telltale tingling in his balls signaling that he was on the verge of a mind-boggling climax. Wanting her with him when he exploded, he pinched and rubbed on her clit, seeking to nudge her into bliss. Her response was instantaneous: Her pussy began to flutter, feeling like a million warm, wet fingers stroking his dick, and her thighs tensed against his torso. She was coiled so tight that she was going to blow any second.

"Come for me, Liv. I can feel how close you are, baby. Just let go."

His sexy command triggered an orgasmic chain-reaction of epic proportions. A series of rhythmic contractions began deep in her pussy, so powerful that they almost squeezed Elliot's cock out of her. Her back bowed off the bed, her body trembling uncontrollably as it tried to process the heart-stopping sensations flowing through it.

"Holy fuck! Oh God, Elliot!" she wailed, repeating his name like a mantra. Pinpricks of blinding light exploded behind her closed eyes and then everything went dark. In her climactic haze, Olivia couldn't be completely sure, but she thought she might have blacked out for half-a-second.

Elliot pushed through her exquisite tightness, relishing the vice grip of her pussy sucking at his length, caressing his cockhead like a silken fist. When he felt her cream gushing over his nuts, he lost it.

"Fucking hell!" he roared as his balls convulsed, sending a torrent of hot cum shooting through his dick and spurting into her. Olivia whimpered when she felt his warm seed coating her insides, bathing the entrance to her womb. His ass clenched under her palms, driving his cock into her depths, and he held himself there as he bucked and shuddered through an orgasm that seemed to go on and on.

After awhile, the tremors faded, leaving them both relaxed, boneless, and utterly content. Eventually, Elliot withdrew from her wet warmth and flopped down beside her on the bed, pulling her head to his chest. She willingly complied, purring with pleasure when her cheek rubbed against the fine smattering of hair on his pecs.

"Oh my God, that was …," he began, at a loss for words.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," she quipped. "But seriously, I can't even begin to describe how fantastic that was."

"Hey, I'll settle for 'fantastic' any day," he smiled, returning her tease.

As their bodies cooled, he drew the comforter over their nudity, and soon, he felt his eyelids growing heavy. Olivia's sleepy gaze confirmed that she was in pretty much the same boat.

"We should really get some rest," she suggested. "Because I definitely intend to do this again in the morning."

"Oh really? Is that so?" he queried lightheartedly, enjoying the direction this conversation was going in.

"Oh yeah," she replied. "I'm setting my alarm to wake us up bright and early so we'll have lots of time to screw each other silly before work. And then we'll need to stop by the diner to re-fuel with something appropriately greasy and a boatload of caffeinated goodness before duty calls."

_A woman after my own heart_, he grinned inwardly.

"God, I love you," he blurted out.

_Oh shit. Where the fuck had that come from?_ Cursing his sudden case of verbal diarrhea, Elliot scrambled for a way to fill the loaded silence that followed his emotional outburst. Olivia looked like a proverbial deer-in-headlights, and he was sure that, at any second, she'd go sprinting to the bathroom and barricade herself in there until he left her apartment.

On the other hand, he was tired of ignoring the thousand-pound gorilla in the living room and sweeping their feelings for each other under the rug for fear of sending her running for the hills. It was time to man-up and let the chips fall where they may. If she shot him down cold, at least he'd know that he'd tried and failed rather than not making the effort at all.

"Can I be brutally honest here, Liv? I don't wanna take it back because I meant what I just said. If you're not ready to hear it, then you're just going to have to deal. But I'm not going to let you run away from this, from us." His confident tone stood in stark contrast to the butterflies in his stomach.

"Relax, El. Do I look like I'm running?" she assured him with a smile. She marveled at the fact that he'd decided to lay all his cards on the table just when she'd had enough of pretending that she only thought of him as a friend. They truly were in sync, in more ways than one, it seemed.

"I plan on staying right here … because I feel the same way," she revealed. She released a deep, cleansing breath, feeling like a huge weight - a ton of denial - was being lifted off her shoulders.

Elliot smiled into her auburn hair, trying to contain his elation. Though she hadn't made a direct admission, she'd let him know that she loved him, and that was enough, at least for now. It was only a matter of time before she uttered the actual words, and he planned on giving her plenty of reasons to say them.

"Well, what now?" she asked, a little unsure about how to navigate this unfamiliar territory.

"I don't have all the answers, Liv, but I think we should definitely pursue this and see where it leads." He secretly hoped that it would lead to them being together permanently. But he kept that little tidbit to himself for now, not wanting to scare her off by laying it on too thick. "I think I'd probably spend the rest of my life wondering 'what if' if we didn't at least explore the connection between us," he explained.

"I know what you mean," she replied. She paused for a beat, then went on. "So does this mean I'm like, your girlfriend now?" She had a teasing glint in her eyes as she gave him a little poke in the ribs.

"I guess it does. We get to date and everything," he chuckled.

Olivia snuggled further into Elliot's chest, relishing the feel of his firm pecs. Just before they were about to slip into dreamland, she spoke.

"El, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why now?" she queried.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he cautiously replied, hoping that she wasn't trying to find a reason to backtrack away from what they'd just shared.

"I mean, what brought on this sudden burst of sexy inspiration, tonight of all nights? Not that I'm complaining." She flashed him an impish grin, revealing just how pleased she was by how their evening together had unfolded.

Elliot let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, relieved that their conversation wasn't about to take a turn for the worse.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to kill me," he laughed, his face coloring slightly.

_Oooh, this is gonna be good_, thought Olivia.

"I hope I don't live to regret this, but okay, El. No need to fear for your life," she agreed, smirking at his discomfiture. She had to admit that it was sort of fun watching her partner squirm. "Spill it."

"To be honest, I've kind of been working up to this for awhile," he began. "Ever since Kathy left me." He'd actually been toying with the idea for much longer than that, but he wisely kept that bit of info under wraps. No point in making Olivia feel like the "other woman," because she really wasn't. She was so much more than that to him.

"But the real kick-in-the-pants for me was that surveillance outfit you were wearing when we bumped into each other at the precinct last week," he admitted. "I mean, you look like sex-on-legs in pretty much everything you wear, Liv. But damn, that blue dress turned me into a blubbering idiot. And don't even get me started on those boots …" The slight flush on his cheeks turned into an outright blush as he remembered his little interlude with himself in the shower.

Elliot looked as red-faced as a teenage boy who'd been caught with his hand down his pants. Olivia put two-and-two together, figuring that something pretty close to that had happened as a result of her wearing that hooker disguise. The thought of him engaging in a little "self-service" - especially while picturing her - was such a turn-on that it caused a tingle low in her belly.

"Is that right?" she smiled.

"Oh yeah. The whole get-up made me wanna to do all kinds of dirty, indecent things to you."

At his words, the tingle in her belly bloomed into a full-on throbbing in her nether regions.

"You don't suppose you could, uh, keep that little outfit for future use, do you? And I'm not talking about in the field," he joked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She playfully elbowed him in the side. "Stabler, does your mind ever leave the gutter?"

"Not when it comes to you, Liv. I can't be around you without wanting to make love to you. And, well, that blue dress just turns me into a total caveman."

"Duly noted," she replied. "Honestly, El, I don't know about the dress, since it's not exactly my style. But I suppose I could be persuaded to make a special exception in this case," she said, giving him a sly smile.

"I'm _definitely_ keeping the boots, though," she continued, unable to suppress a giggle at the trademark Stabler shit-eating grin that broke over his face. It really should be illegal to be that cute. "I have a fantasy of my own starring the two of us buck-naked, your desk, and those boots … "

_**But that's a whole other story ...**_

**- THE END -**

* * *

**So, what do you think? Opinions/reviews?  
**


End file.
